Woods
by blazingwolfheart
Summary: This is just a story my friend wrote, but was too nervous to post so she let me do it for her. I have no idea what will happen in this story, because I am not the one writing it.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

A young man, known only by his last name, Woods, is brand new to the Reliable Excavators and Demolitionists, or the RED's. The bus ride had seemed endless. It had taken this bus about… five, maybe six hours to get here. He had started to doze off when the bus driver called: "Teufort!"

Woods immediately snapped awake and took ahold of his two bags. He hoisted them up, which required a bit of muscle, considering how heavy they were. He pushed through seat fulls of people, making sure to be careful with his bags. He stepped carefully off of the bus and stood his ground on the dirt below. The bus doors started to close, before a German accent yelled.

"Vait!"

Woods jumped at the sudden sound, and watched as another man, who looked to be a few years older than him clamber through the seats of people, occasionally letting out a 'Sorry!', 'Excuse me!', 'Pardon me!'

At one point, the man stumbled, hitting the ground hard, and sending his bags tumbling down the stairs. Woods let go of his own bags and took the other man's and handed them to the other man, once he'd gotten off the bus. Woods noticed that he had a small limp.

"Here you go," he said. The man looked at him, a bit unsure. He slowly reached out and took his bags. He looked at the ground, then at the bags, and then at Woods again.

"Um, zhank you." he replied.

"Are you alright?" Woods asked, a small hint of worry tinting his voice "You fell pretty hard there."

"Ja… Ja I'm okay." the man replied, while adjusting his glasses. After a minute or two, he placed both of his bags on the ground and held out one hand.

"I'm Kurt." he said, sounding a bit nervous. Woods looked at him for a second, then took his hand and shook it "I'm Woods."

"Is zhat your last name?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

"Vhat's your first name?"

"I don't like to say. I've been called by my last name my whole life, It'd take me a while to get used to being called by my real name."

"Oh. I see." Kurt replied with a small nod. The two stood there in silence for another minute or two before simultaneously lifting their bags and walking inside, bantering back and forth.

The first other person the two saw was a man in a red suit and mask, who looked to be about Kurt's age. He looked over at the two men and smiled welcomingly. He walked towards the two men.

" _Bonjour,_ " he greeted, giving a small bow. "You must be zhe new recruits."

"Umm, yes." Kurt said, placing a hand on the back of his head nervously.

The frenchman held out his hand like Kurt had done. "Welcome. My name is Mason, I'm the Spy here on the RED Team."

Kurt shook the man's hand "I'm Kurt, and uhh," Kurt pointed to Woods "Zhat is Voods."

"Hello, Kurt. Hello, Woods." Mason greeted again, now shaking Woods's hand "Allow me to show you around."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Rest of the Team

Mason lead the two through the Red building they'd seen earlier. It was a very big place. Woods and Kurt shared the same room, which was good, because they didn't know anyone else.

They chose their beds and began to unpack, making some conversation.

"So… Vhat state are you from?" Kurt asked

"Uh… Michigan." Woods replied "How about you?"

"Hesse. I've lived zhere my whole life. I just came here last veek actually."

"Wow. Uhh, are you still getting used to the time difference?"

"Yes, I am. But, I'll be fine. If anything I'll probably just fall asleep at random points during zhe day."

"Also, my guess is you started learning our language before you came here?"

Kurt gave Woods a weird, but amused look "Um, yes." he chuckled "If not, I vould've learned a lot in a veek."

Woods facepalmed. "Sorry about that. Errgh, that was quite possibly the biggest Duh-Moment of my life."

"Duh-Moment?"

"That feeling you get right after you ask a stupid question."

"Oh! Haha, I do zhat a lot."

The two continued to talk until they found a door. Woods hadn't seen this door beforehand, and he wondered where it lead too.

"What's behind this door?" He thought out loud, twisting the handle and pulling. The only thing he saw was another door, though this one had no handle. Kurt tugged at his black T-shirt nervously.

"Umm, maybe you should… knock on it?" he suggested.

Woods nodded and raised his hand. He knocked on the door four times. The door was answered a few seconds later by a man in a helmet that covered his eyes. The shirt he wore was a bit big on him, same with his obviously old pair of jeans.

"Uhh, Hi!" Woods started " Uhh, we're the new arrivals, and uhh…"

"New recruits, huh?" The man said in a deeper-than-expected voice.

"Umm, yes…" Kurt cut in

"Well, then," the man began "Welcome to Teufort, boys."

" Hey, Terence, who are you talking to?" A Southern accent asked from inside the other room.

"New Recruits."

"Really?" the same accent asked. Footsteps were heard coming towards the door. then a man in a similar outfit, except wearing goggles and a hardhat and about five inches shorter came to the door. The man smiled.

"Well, howdy there!" he greeted. "When did y'all get here?"

"Uhh, about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago."

"Ahh, so not too long ago then. Uhh, this here is Terence." the southerner said while pointing to the man with the eye-covering helmet. Then he pointed to himself

"And, I'm Daryl."

"Hi, Terence. Hi, Daryl." Woods replied. "Uhh, I'm Woods, and that's Kurt."

"Nice to meet you both." Daryl greeted

"Why don't we take you two to meet the rest of the guys?" Terence cut in

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Woods said. With that, the four left their connected rooms and walked out to the courtyard, where the other team members were. Like everyone else, they weren't dressed for battle. _Must just be Ceasefire._ Woods thought to himself.

" 'Ey! It's you guys!" a boy, who looked to be about 19 with a Bostonian accent yelled.

"Mornin' Max!" Terence yelled to the boy

"Mornin' Ter!" he yelled back

Max laughed a little as he jumped down from the crates he was seated on. "How you guys doin'?"

"We're all doing pretty well." Daryl answered. Max nodded then was joined by a Sniper and a Demoman, who joined in the conversation. Eventually, the conversation turned to Woods and Kurt.

"New guys, huh? Uh, I'm Max," the Scout began, he then tugged at the Snipers sleeve, which he didn't seem to mind "This is Randall," then he pointed at the Demoman "And that's Duncan."

"I'm Woods."

"Kurt."

" 'Ey! Our old Medic was named Kurt!"

"Vas he really?"

"Yeah, he was! That's kinda cool, how you guys have the same name and all." Max explained, giving a small laugh afterwards.

Just then, a giant man approached. Woods stepped backwards a little bit so he wouldn't have to break his neck trying to look at him. Kurt stayed where he was, but still had to crane his neck, but it was easier for him, since he was 6'0 tall and Woods was only 5'10. The giant man looked to be about 6'5.

The man spoke with a Russian accent. "Hello, new people."

"Uhh… hi." Woods said nervously

"H-hello." Kurt replied, seeming more nervous than before.

The russian gave them both a sad look "You are afraid of me?"

"Nein… nein, ve just didn't expect to see such a giant man here."

The Russian decided to take that as a compliment "I am Vitaly. I am Heavy Weapons Guy." he began, he then placed his oversized hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"And you must be Kurt. I heard Max talking to you both."

"Um, yes, I'm Kurt."

"You are Teams new Medic, and Woods is teams new…"

Once again, Vitalys memory failed him, but it was only for a brief moment. He looked around _Let's see, Heavy Weapons Guy, Soldier, Scout, Spy, Medic, Demoman, Engineer, Sniper…_

"Woods is new Pyro."

Woods nodded in agreement. "Correct."


	3. Chapter 3: Close Calls and Clumsiness

**Note: This chapter is gonna be pretty long, for anyone reading this.**

The sun struggled to hold it's position in the sky as darkness was getting late in the evening, which also meant it was getting colder. Before any of the Mercs knew it, they were shivering slightly. Duncan was the first to notice.

" ' Ey, lads. It's gettin' pretty cold out here. Maybe we should go back inside?"

Woods looked at Duncan and nodded a little "Yeah… yeah, that's a good idea."

With that thought in mind, they went inside. All except Vitaly, Woods had noticed. Woods wasn't one to leave others by themselves, so he turned to the others and said:

"I think I'm gonna go back outside with Vitaly."

There didn't seem to be any objections, so Woods closed the door back outside. The wind picked up for a short while, blowing small chunks of Woods's hair into his eyes. He didn't mind, though. He had seen winds much heavier than this. He strolled through the grass to a the same crates Max had sat on just a few hours before. Vitaly was only a few feet from the crates.

Woods clambered awkwardly up to the top crate. He wasn't exactly flexible, and it was a big stack of crates. He tried to raise his foot to step on one, only to hit his knee - rather painfully- against a corner of a crate. He clenched his teeth a bit, but kept climbing. Then when he tried to hold onto a crate, he felt something pierce his hand. He stopped for a moment and felt around, then found the splinter and yanked it out.

After a bit more of a struggle, he managed to get up there, but once he did, he realized Vitaly was looking at him, rather amused. Woods all of a sudden shared the amusement and laughed a little.

"Sorry, I'm not very good when it comes to these kind of things."

"It is okay. I used to be a leetle klutz myself."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Why did you come out here. I thought you were cold."

"Nah, I was just going with it. I don't get cold very easily."

"That is one thing we have in common, then."

An almost awkward silence fell. Vitaly didn't have anything to talk about, so he took a closer look at Woods. Vitaly liked to know what his team was like, so he could point out any weaknesses, and then help make them strengths.

Woods had a slight build, which would be fixed with the training. His hair was longish, which would make him an easier target for grabbing, but the optical mask Pyro's wear would probably fix that. His clumsiness could be worked on, for sure, with some training as well.

The two sat and talked for a short while before something was heard. It was nearby, Woods could tell. In fact, it sounded as if it was right in front of him. That was when he felt something impact his chest and push backwards. Woods tumbled down from the crates painfully, then once he hit the ground, he felt something stab his bare forearm.

He let out a small yelp, more from surprise than pain. Then an arm wrapped around his neck and yanked upwards, putting an intense amount of pressure at his throat. After a moment or two , his own hands locked around the arm of whoever it was and he began trying to pull away. Then something was pressed against his temple. It was circular and cold, and felt as if it had a hole in the center. Woods knew immediately what it was. It only scared him more, making him more determined to escape from the stranger's grasp.

Woods jerked around for another moment before whoever it was pressed the gun harder against his temple, a click being heard about half a second later. A rather creepy Australian accent then threatened:

"If either of you yell for help, he dies!"

"You let leetle Pyro go NOW!" Vitaly yelled.

The Australian cackled evilly "I don't think so."

The man began to step backwards, taking Woods with him. Vitally took a few threatening steps towards them, without saying a word. Woods thought about how giant Vitaly was compared to him. Then he got an idea. This man he could tell was only a few inches taller than himself. That was good.

When the time was exactly right, and when the two had thrown some insults at each other, Woods jumped a few inches into the air and threw his head backwards, clocking the man behind him in the face. It caused him to release Woods, who ran forward a few steps before turning around just in time to see a Spy uncloak from his disguise.

Woods was a bit shocked at first, then he got a bit angry "Mason!"

Vitaly then stepped in "What's the matter with you!? You can't just do that to your own team!"

Mason looked at the two for a minute or two before speaking "I was testing him," he began "I do it to everyone on zhis team when zhey first arrive. I did it to you, I did it to Randall and Max. Everyone."

Vitaly then remembered when it had happened to him, then he suddenly felt embarrassed. Mason looked over to Woods "Good job jumping up and headbutting like zhat. It was a very good idea." Mason complimented. Afterwards he brought his hand to his nose, which was probably bleeding. "You clocked me in zhe face pretty hard, zhough."

"Sorry. If I had known that was you and not some other person, I wouldn't've done that."

"No no no no, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Of course. You only acted as your instincts told you."

"Okay, if you say so."

"We should probably go back inside. It's getting colder out here, and we don't need any sick teammates. Especially in training tomorrow."

With that thought in mind, the trio went inside. By now it was 12:04 AM, and most had fallen asleep. Vitaly went straight to bed, as did Mason. Woods was thinking he should do the same. He was starting to feel pretty tired himself.

Once he got to the room, he sat on his bed and turned on a small lamp. Where his arm had been stabbed before, an oddly colored shard of glass was now implanted. He knew he shouldn't do anything with it until Kurt came.

After a minute of wondering how deep the glass stabbed into him, Kurt walked into the room. He looked EXTREMELY tired. The first thing he did was sit on his bed.

"So, uhh… How was your day?" Woods started

" _Es ging in Ordnung, ich denke."_ Kurt said groggily.

"Hmm?" Woods asked. It took Kurt a minute to realize he had just spoken in his own language. He sat up a little straighter and opened his eyes all the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, it vas okay, I guess. How about your day?"

Woods shrugged and examined the glass again "It could've been better." he replied.

That was when Kurt noticed the glass in his friend's arm. A hint of worry began to creep into his expression.

"A-Are you alright? How did zhat happen?"

"It kinda hurts, but I'm okay. I fell off of some crates and landed on the glass. I think there must've been some kind of broken bottle or jar there. Probably one of Duncan's bottles of-"

Woods was interrupted by Kurt yanking the glass out of his arm, rather painfully.

"Owww!" he instinctively yelped while yanking away from his friends grasp. "Jerk…" he half scolded, and half laughed. Kurt took a closer look at the cut on Woods's arm.

"Vell , umm, you might need some stitches. But for now, keep it wrapped in these bandages," Kurt explained, handing a small roll of bandages to Woods, who wrapped them snugly around the cut.

After that, the two were much too tired to say anything else. They fought to stay awake for another minute or two before deciding it was best to go to sleep. Kurt fell asleep first, but Woods was too busy wondering how training would go the next morning. _Hopefully, my clumsiness straightens out before tomorrow._ he thought just before finally collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Note: I'm really sorry this took so long, writers block is a nasty thing.

"Woods… Wake up…" was all he could hear in his sleep. It sounded so far away, like someone was yelling to him from a distance. Then a small pressure and some slight shaking caused him to open his eyes groggily. He sat up slightly.

"Hmm?" he asked, rubbing his left eye. It took a second or two for his eyes to adjust, but once they did, he could clearly see Daryl, who was completely dressed for battle. Woods looked over at Kurt, who was still sleeping soundly.

"It's 10:00. The battle starts at 12:45." Daryl explained.

"Battle?" Woods started, rubbing one eye, "I thought it was only training."

"Well, we train for a while, then get ready for another while, then we go into battle."

Woods looked at him for another moment before he walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt… Hey, Kurt, you need to wake up." Daryl said quietly, as not to surprise the sleeping German. Daryl did the same thing he did to Woods to Kurt. He gently placed his hand on Kurt's arm and shook a little. That seemed to do the trick, because he woke up almost immediately.

Having done his job, Daryl returned to his own room and let the two younger men wake up on their own. Woods groggily stood up, almost losing his balance a little, but not falling over. He slowly reached into one of his bags and pulled out a fresh T-shirt and shorts. After putting them on, he looked over at Kurt, who was just starting to sit up. He must've fallen back asleep after Daryl left he thought.

"Vhat zhe…" he started, looking around the room for a moment before his eyes rested on Woods. He looked a bit confused for a moment, and he looked around again.

"Ugh… Vhat time is it?"

"10:00"

"10:00?" Kurt asked with a yawn "It feels more like 4:00 in zhe morning."

After that, he stood up, wobbling a little. He groped around on a desk for his glasses, unable to find them, he motioned to take a step forwards. Before he could though, he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey don't!"

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked, looking more of slightly above Woods's head than actually looking at him. Though he could only make out faint outlines without his glasses, he could tell Woods had gotten up and walked over to him. Then he took a knee and picked something off of the ground, and then stood back up.

"You would've broke these." he said. He saw Woods reach out a hand with an object in it. He took the object to feel the familiar shape of his glasses. He put them on and was able to see much much clearer.

"Oh. Danke."

"Well, we should probably get ready. Training starts soon, and we certainly don't want to be late on our first day."

After the two got completely ready, they headed out the door to the backyard of the RED base., which was where they trained for the days of battle ahead.

* * *

"Come on men! You gotta move, NOW!" Terence yelled as his teammates sped through the course. It was a bit challenging, considering they had to do these complicates tasks while dodging BB gun bullets. If you get hit, you're out.

Woods clambered and crawled up the steep hill as quickly as he could, along with Randall and Max. The fire was pretty heavy about where they were, and it wasn't long before Max was hit in the arm. He let out a yelp and rolled down the hill, almost running into Woods on the way down.

Randall looked down at Woods with his serious face on. "Don't get hit, mate! It's just us now!"

Woods tried to reply clearly, but he'd put his Pyro suit on, so the optical mask really blurred what he was saying.

"What!?" Randall yelled back to him.

Woods removed the filter from the mask "I'll try not too, but we need to keep moving!"

"Oh. Well then let's get bloody going!"

The two continued to strenuous climb until finally reaching the top. By now, their muscles were aching, and their hearts were beating rapidly. But, it was all worth it to try and see the others climb up the hill. The hill was so steep, it might as well have been at a ninety degree angle.

It was a little funny watching them struggle to get up the hill, but it was satisfying seeing them make it up there with a little help. Once that was done, they took a long break. Kurt was first to start the conversation.

"So, how long have you all been here?" he asked.

"Well, we're all pretty much new." Terence answered

"Yeah, but some of us are newer than others. I think the first one here was Vitaly." Daryl cut in

"Da. I got here about three weeks ago." Vitaly confirmed

"The other team got here around the same time we did." Randall commented

That, for some reason, made Kurt feel a little better. At least he and Woods, and the rest of his team weren't complete amateurs who had no idea what they were doing.

"They've gotten pretty good at fightin' since we've started. But, then again, we all have." Duncan added, not seeming to look forward to the upcoming battle. They all talked for a little while longer before moving on to the next thing, which was much, much, MUCH simpler than climbing up that steep hill.

The only thing they had to do to pass this, was run around the base, and avoid Mason, who would be playing as the enemies. They received their weapons and tools along the way, and were taught a little bit about how they worked.

Once there, everyone got into position. Mason began counting down.

10… 9…

"Do you zhink ve'll make it?" Kurt asked Woods

8… 7…

"Probably, if we hurry." Woods replied

6… 5

"Good luck."

4… 3…

"You too."

2… 1!

Mason fired a blank into the air and cloaked with invisibility as his team ran. Max and Kurt sped ahead of the group while Terence lagged behind along with Vitaly. Woods, Randall, Duncan, and Daryl stayed mostly in the center. Upon reaching the end of the hallway everyone split up into random groups.

They continued running down the hallway and make a few more turns before Woods stopped with the group he was in. They ran forward for a few more steps before getting the hint that Woods wanted them to stop.

Once everyone was stopped, he looked at the people in his group. Duncan and Randall. For a minute, that seemed like all that would come until Terence turned the corner. He looked a little relieved to see them, from the half of his face they could see.

"Okay, good," he thought out loud "A little group. Mind if I join?"

"No, not at all." Woods replied.

The group of four wandered aimlessly around the base, into seemingly isolated areas, and the basement. Now they were on their way to the top level of the base. There were a lot of stairs, and it took a while, but they were almost there.

That was when Woods noticed there was something wrong with Terence. He started to look really shaky and tired, and he moved slowly, and he was panting. Not like small panting, like he just got done sprinting for ten yards, this was more of that 'just-got-done-sprinting-a-marathon' panting. It scared Woods, because Terence was just fine beforehand.

Woods walked down the last set of stairs he'd climbed up and took a look at his teams Soldier.

"Terence?" he asked, a tint of worry in his voice.

"Don't get upset, son," Terence started "It's fine, I'll be okay."

"It doesn't look like it. What is it?"

Terence didn't seem very comfortable with that question. He just gave Woods an angry look, and that was all that was needed to get his point across.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't ask that again. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." Terence said reassuringly. Woods wanted to go back upstairs, but his caring nature told him to stay with Terence until he got the strength to climb up this last set of stairs. It took him a few minutes, but he got the strength to move forward, but he did move pretty slowly. Woods stayed close to him incase he fell, or did something he wasn't supposed too.

At one point Randall climbed down the stairs to help. Duncan must've noticed too, because he took a few steps down to their level as well.

"Terence, ya gotta tell us when ya start feelin' weak." Duncan scolded. He didn't sound harsh, but his voice still had that scolding tone to it.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… thought I could-"

"Terence, lad. Ya gotta stop straining yerself, yer condition is only gonna get worse. It's bad enough for it how hard ya fight in battle, but this is gettin' ridiculous. Ya need to start tellin' us. I'm not snappin' at ya like this to make ya feel bad, but ya need to tell us, lad."

Terence looked at the ground for a minute before nodding and saying 'Okay.'

The little group helped Terence the rest of the way up the stairs.

(Setting Change)

"AHH-HA!" Daryl shouted as a rubber knife was 'stabbed' into his chest. He smirked "Oh! You got me!"

Mason looked back at his friend, returning the small smile. "Good try. Maybe next time, you should focus on what's in front of you instead of looking back to see if I was gaining on you or not."

"Yeah," Daryl started, placing his hand on the back of his hardhat "I guess I just get paranoid like that." Daryl then moved his hand from his hardhat to his forehead, mostly to soothe his painful and throbbing headache. "Am I bleedin'?"

"Not that I could see, but you did hit your head pretty hard there. You would've seen that wall if you'd been looking ahead. " Mason replied.

Daryl felt a warm liquid run down his face between his eyes. He brought his hand away to see a red liquid staining his fingertips.

"Uh-Oh," he started, sounding a bit alarmed. "Umm, Time out for a sec." Daryl requested. He then stood up and leaned against a wall.

"Kurt?" asked into the next room. Kurt looked back at him, looking a bit unsure.

"Uhh," he began, lifting up his hard hat as to expose the wound "Help?"

Kurt walked over and examined the wound for a moment before using his Medigun to heal the man in just a few seconds. Once that was done, Daryl no-longer felt that throbbing headache, and there was absolutely no evidence of the cut even being there.

"Thanks, Kurt." he said with a smile. Kurt opened his mouth to say something back, but that was when Mason called on a continuation of what they were doing before. Kurt immediately ran out of the room, followed by Vitaly and Max.

Max eventually sped ahead of Kurt, but he didn't mind too much. He only had one thing on his mind right now. Getting out of Mason's sight. He ran with his friends for another 30 seconds before they came to a door.

"Oh, good, we're going outside!" Max yelled back sarcastically. Once they reached the door, they swung it open as quickly as possible and ran out. It felt nice, getting the cold air in their lungs, It almost energized Kurt. Kurt had loved going outside as a child, outside was his, as one would say, element.

He saw a building he could run into, and he went for it. He was almost to the entrance before he heard Mason yell: "Kurt! No!"

He flipped himself around towards the sound of Mason's voice, too see the Spy running in his direction.

"Vhat!?" Kurt questioned. Not even a half a second after that, something heavy collided with the back of his skull. Whatever it was, it didn't knock him out, but it stunned him. The same thing then impacted his spine, rather painfully, and then the blows continued, one hitting him in the ribs hard enough to break one or two. It took nearly all of his strength not to scream.

Fortunately for him, the attack was over in seconds. Something much bigger tackled whoever was attacking him away. He then felt himself being lead away from there, while Vitaly started yelling, and from the sound of it, beating someone.

Whoever was leading him stopped, then took his Medigun and healed him, making the pain leave instantly. Kurt looked around for another moment or so before Vitaly walked back, fists dripping blood. Kurt didn't know whether it was Vitalys own blood, or the blood of whoever attacked him. He didn't care though, at least it was over.

"Freakin' Blus!" Max growled. "It's not even noon yet, and they're already trying to kill us!"

* * *

Woods's and Kurts group met back at the respawn room. Kurt immediately took a seat on one of the benches, looking quite troubled. Woods looked at Kurt for moment before approaching him.

"Are you okay?" he asked "You look upset."

Kurt looked up at Woods for a quick second before looking back down and replying "S-Someone attacked me."

"What?" Woods asked, voice raised slightly. Woods took a seat next to his friend before placing a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Kurt, when did this happen?" he asked

"About 20 minutes ago…"

" I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

" I am now."

Just before Woods could reply, the announcer said over the intercom. "Mission begins in 60 seconds!"

Whatever else people needed to get done, they hurried up and got it done, then got into formation. They exchanged almost eager glances, like they were excited about the battle. Max laughed a little bit as the announcer said that mission would begin in five seconds.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Max shouted.

"BEGIN!"


	5. Chapter 5: Battle and Respawn

Woods ran outside along with the rest of his team, Daryl looked back at him and said "Okay, now all you gotta do is capture the points, and we'll win. It's gonna be real dangerous, but we're all gonna do this together. Got it?"

Woods nodded to show he understood and hurried onwards into the heat of battle while Daryl explained the same thing to Kurt.

They didn't have trouble capturing the first point at all, but that was normally how it went at first. At least according to Terence it did. Then, recalling the events, he looked back at his friend. He was doing much better now, he could tell, but there was still a possibility of whatever that was happening again. Woods looked over at Randall and Duncan, who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Okay, men! Next point!" Terence shouted, running forwards ahead of his team. The rest of the team followed him until they heard small beeping sounds coming from the distance. The teams pace decreased, creating a small, but noticable difference.

"Vhere is zhat beeping coming from?" Kurt questioned, sounding curious, yet cautious.

"Sentries." Daryl answered, not facing the man directly.

Woods peeked out from where the team was standing, making sure to stay out of the sentries sight. He saw a man who looked strikingly similar to Daryl, except wearing blue with a camp of blue machines around him.

"There anyone out there?" Daryl asked

Woods hid again and nodded "Another Engineer."

Daryl growled a little bit at the mention of the enemy engineer. "Aiden…"

Mason stepped forwards holding a revolver in one hand, and then a small box in the other hand.

"Stay hidden. I'll take care of zhis." he told them. He then cloaked with invisibility and they could hear his footsteps walking off. He didn't re-appear again until he has successfully sapped one of the sentries. The Blu Engineer didn't seem to like that, though.

"Sentry down!" he shouted, drawing a pistol a second later. Mason managed to shoot first implanting a bullet into the Engineer's head. Woods let out a small yelp upon hearing the sound, but the worst part was watching the blood, and a few chunks of skull burst from the back of his head. Mason looked back at his team.

"Let us move!" he shouted, just before cloaking again.

After that, they moved on to the second point, where they ran into about four more people. A Soldier, A Scout, A Demoman, and A Pyro.

Woods looked over at Kurt and Vitaly. Vitaly looked ready to fight, but Kurt had this unsure look on his face. Woods placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, then gave him a nod that said 'We can do this.'

With that thought in mind, the team ran out to the four opponents, the Soldier firing a rocket at them. The rocket zoomed not into the ground in front of them, but into Duncan, blowing him to bits instantly. Woods nearly dropped his flamethrower when he screamed, but his attention was immediately drawn to Kurt when a Spy wearing blue appeared behind him.

"Look out, Kurt!" Woods warned.

Kurt immediately ran forwards, just avoiding a blade. The Spy looked over at Woods now, hatred in his eyes. Instinctively, Woods ignited his flamethrower, engulfing the spy in fire. The man ran around screaming for a minute or two, before finally collapsing.

"Nice job." Max said, giving a small smile "Kurt woulda been a go-"

Max was interrupted by a bullet entering his head. Woods's own head shot in the direction of the bullet, only to see an enemy sniper there.

Before Woods could do anything, the sound of machine gun fire erupted into the air, sending him scrambling for cover. The gunfire lasted a few seconds before Terence aimed his rocket launcher, hollered "MAGGOT!" at the man and then fired.

The Heavy was blown to pieces as others attacked, Woods and his team fighting back with everything they had. It took forever, but they eventually managed to capture the second point. Woods ran into the other teams base, armed only with an axe, hoping to stop any sneak attacks that may be coming. Along the way, he came face-to-face with the enemy Medic.

The Medic shot the most hateful look Woods had ever seen his way, and pulled out an ubersaw. He then charged at the man, raising the saw above his head, and emitting a battle cry. He swung the saw downwards, narrowly missing Woods. Woods raised his own axe in panic, only to drive the axe into the wall beside the Medic. He tugged at it sharply and it came loose. The Medic swung again, hitting Woods's shoulder, cutting deep.

Woods screamed in pain , but kept fighting. He swung his axe, missing his opponent by about two inches. When he swung again, the two weapons collided with so much force, they were blown out of each others hands. At that moment, Woods felt something slam into him with enough force to topple him over.

He fell backwards, smacking his head against the floor when he landed. Disoriented, he tried pushing the Medic off of him. Woods was punched repeatedly, knocking out one of his teeth, and breaking his nose. He tackled the Medic off of him and tried to stand up, only to be dragged back down by his mask. After a few punches of his own were thrown, he stood up, managing to drag the enemy to his feet along with him.

Both men suffered broken noses, and a few missing teeth. Woods suffered a half, severed arm, and a small concussion. The Medic suffered a black eye and several scrapes and bruises. Despite these, both men were undeterred.

They attacked each other again, grappling for another while before Woods was shoved onto his back again. The Medic looked at him harshly for a moment or so, before getting on top of him and locking his hands around Woods's throat.

Woods grabbed both the arms of his attacker and tried to push them away, to no avail. His eyes were wide with fear, and tears began to form. Then his own hands clawed at the hands around his neck. He gasped for breath, but was unable to get any into his lungs. He started to feel… unhinged, like he was drifting away. He remained that way for about 15 seconds before he was forced back into reality. With what was left of his strength, he again clawed at the gloved hands around his throat weakly. It was only about 30 seconds before he let go of whatever was left in his lungs, and let himself fall, hearing the Medics sadistic laughter just before his vision went dark.

Woods woke up in a dark place, alone. He took a quick look at himself, to make sure everything was in order. His arm was okay now, thankfully and he no longer felt the headache he had before. He searched around for a while, a red light shining off of him, lighting the way. After a moment, he was joined by a blue glowing orb, one that held the figure of a Soldier in it.

Woods didn't feel like he should approach the Soldier, but he had no idea where he was. He tried to speak to him, only to discover no sound came out. The Soldier seemed to know what was going on and gave an amused smile with the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, thats the bad thing about respawn." the Soldier mouthed. "Sometimes you can't talk for a minute or so. It messes with your vocal cords."

"Respawn?" Woods mouthed back. He then realized his mask was still on, and removed it, repeating himself.

"Is there a way out of here?" he asked a moment later

The soldier nodded, then started walking off, only stopping when he realised Woods wasn't following him. His expression was blank as he motioned for Woods to follow. Woods was a bit reluctant, but after a moment or so, he followed. The Soldier lead him through the darkness for a while, until the two came to a bright light. The lights would slowly shift from a dull red, to a dull blue color.

"Well, here we are." The soldier said, now having his voice back. "Jump in there, and you're back in the real world. But make sure you jump into your teams color, or it'll give you a pretty good shock."

"Thank you." Woods replied, now having his own voice back, and giving a small nod. The soldier returned the nod, smiling with a corner of his mouth. He took the stance to jump in before Woods stopped him.

"Wait." he interrupted. The Soldier looked back at him "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"My name?" the Soldier questioned, placing a hand on the back of his helmet. "Uhh… I'm Ashten."

Ashten turned his back towards the light "See you on the Battlefield."

With that, he fell backwards, engulfed by the dull blue light, and he was gone. Woods hesitated, watching and waiting for the color to change to red before taking a few steps back and charging and then springing forwards, and diving into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hey you guys! Sorry this took so long. I'm getting busy with other things, family and such and it's been kinda hard to come up with new ideas for this. Also, sometimes the time skips don't show up as the line that separates the writing, and italic words show up as normal letters instead of what they should be. I don't know what's happening there, But I'll try my best to fix it. The next chapter might take longer than this one took, and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Woods was left in the dark for a few seconds more before waking up in a familiar room. He could hear explosions and screams outside, which meant the battle was still going on. He wanted to get up and run outside to join the fight, but he felt far too queasy at the moment. He sat down on a bench and tried to gather his thoughts, while also waiting for this awful nausea to clear up. He then took a look at his arm again, which was still attached. He also noticed that the smaller wound from the broken glass was gone as well.

Woods removed his mask to get some cooler air to his head. That suit was very hot on the inside, and Woods wasn't used to such heat. After a few minutes, his nausea had cleared up enough for him to put his mask back on, pick up his flamethrower and run back outside.

Along the way, he managed to burn the Blu Spy again. He could see why Randall had been speaking so negatively about him before training started. It took him a minute but he eventually got back into the action. For him, the worst parts of the kills are watching their skin singe black, or seeing the axe cut into their flesh and hearing bones shatter, or seeing the shotgun bullets entering their chest or head. And the screaming. Holy crap, the _screaming._ He always hated hearing shrill screams like that.

After a little while, he looked around the place to see if anyone was with him. There was no one, but he could hear footsteps from around the corner. Slowly, he pulled out his shotgun and approached the corner. It only took about ten seconds, but it felt like ten minutes as he approached the edge. He jumped out and aimed his gun at whoever it was, only to see the Blu Demoman standing there.

Woods wanted to pull the trigger, but then he discovered the Demoman held nothing in his hand but a bottle, and his footsteps were crooked and stumbly, and when he spoke his voice was slurred and hardly understandable. The Demoman looked at him and spoke, obviously trying to sound hostile but failing. All he could make out was:

"And if you think you're better than me, you've got another thing…"

He didn't continue after that, he just sat there refusing to move. Too drunk to stand on his own. Woods didn't know whether to kill him now, or just to leave. He looked around, just to make sure no-one was there. He then walked over and hoisted the Demoman to his feet and walked with him slowly.

The Demoman tried to say something else, but he was so drunk it came out as nonsense. Woods just focused on trying to find another member of the Blu Team, drop of their Demoman, and get out before he got killed. He was starting to get somewhere, before a bullet exploded into the Demoman's chest. The Demoman screamed loudly in agony. Woods yelped at the suddenness of the whole thing and dropped the man immediately. It took the man a few seconds to finally succumb to his injuries. Woods whined a little and looked behind him to see Daryl standing there.

"What in Sam Hill were you thinkin'!?" he snapped, sounding angry with him. Woods didn't know how to respond to that, so he just kept his mouth shut while Daryl continued to yell about how he can 'NEVER under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES' help the enemies.

After a long scolding Daryl paced around for a minute or so, calming himself down. Once that minute was up, he took a deep breath and turned to Woods.

"Look, I won't tell anyone about… well, _this_ ," He explained, waving his hand in the direction of the dead Demoman. He then approached his teams Pyro and said "Boy, this is your first battle day, so I'll let you off with a warning. But don't you DARE let me catch you doing that again."

"Alright…" Woods replied, sounding a little guilty. Daryl's expression softened a little at hearing his friend's tone of voice. His own tone turned a bit guilty as he explained.

"Hey, look, buddy. I ain't mad at you, but that there Demo could've snapped out of it at any time and then you'd have been a goner, and I don't want that. Now, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you gotta understand, that was real dangerous. Just promise me you're not gonna do that again."

Woods only nodded in reply as Daryl lead him back to the others. They made sure to move fast, and avoid sniper bullets, spies, and sentries. It took them a few minutes to arrive, but they made it back to a small group, consisting of only Terence and Kurt. Terence was still seemed fine, but his hands looked a bit shaky. Kurt looked tired. Just tired. _Oh, that's perfect_ Woods thought to himself sarcastically. _One's gonna fall asleep, and the others might have another… well, whatever that was._

The group ran out into battle again, and to make a long story short, it was a complete massacre. People were being killed off in very gorey ways that looked awfully painful. Woods was thankful his first death was only by strangulation.

He looked back at Kurt now. His eyes had grey circles underneath them, which drooped slightly, his feet dragged against the ground a little when he ran with them, he moved slower than he normally did, and on occasion, when they stopped, his eyes would shut completely for about ten seconds before he would force himself awake again, he yawned constantly, and when one would ask him a question, it would take him a minute to reply. It wasn't until they stopped for a third time that Kurt had actually fallen asleep. He was leaning against a wall at the time, but he was very much asleep.

Woods treaded over to him and tapped him in the arm, figuring that would wake him up. It didn't. He now placed his hand on his friends shoulder and gently shook. Kurt jumped at the motion and woke up.

"Sorry, Kurt, didn't mean to scare you." Woods apologized. Kurt looked at him tiredly, but didn't say anything. Woods looked at him for another minute or so before he spotted a blue dot on his temple. Woods immediately knew what that was, but didn't react for a second. Once he did, though he was quick enough to get Kurt out of the way by pulling him forwards towards him.

The next things sort of happened in a blur, but if Woods had to guess, he'd say the Sniper tried to move along with Kurt, because the dot lowered from his head to his shoulder and the bullet was fired.

The bullet grazed Kurts shoulder, leaving a deep wound that stretched along the width of his arm. Woods almost had to cover his ears due to the volume of his friends scream. Kurt pulled his arm out of his friends grasp and held his shoulder tightly, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Vhat vas zhat!?" he shouted, half-panicked and half-demanding to know what had hit know what had hit him.

"Sniper!" Daryl yelled out. Terence and Daryl began running. Woods hoisted Kurt up by his good arm and then lead him along. The Sniper continued to fire at them, one bullet hitting Daryl smack in between the eyes when he looked to see where the Sniper was so they could kill him.

Woods could see that Terence started slowing down, which either meant they were getting somewhere safe, or he was going to fall over here pretty soon. It wasn't too long after that when the bullets stopped firing. Terence stopped and held his hand up, signalling the two men behind him to stop as well.

"Wait…" Terence began, listening very intently for any more danger. There were no signs of anyone. "All clear."

Woods looked over at Kurt again. A few tears had escaped, and his arm was soaked with blood. Woods knew he had to find that Medigun. At first glance, it was nowhere to be seen, but then he remembered something. There was a sharp 'CLANK!' when Kurt had gotten hit with the bullet. He must've dropped it back there.

"Shhhhhhhhhhoot." Woods said to himself, changing what he was going to say. Terence looked back at his teammates, seeming a little confused.

"What?" he asked, a little bit of concern in his voice. His only reply was the footsteps of his Teams Pyro running back into the Snipers range.

(POV CHANGE! )

Ashten didn't know what he thought of his team just yet. Sure, most were friendly enough, but something was a little off about a few of them. The teams engineer, Aiden was a little creepy. He always kept his mechanical hand in plain sight, and he would always give the others this weird… glare. It made anyone it was directed at a little uneasy.

And then there was Adrik, the Heavy of the team. He was just so lethal and violent with people, including the ones on his own team. He would never hit any of them, but he would talk down to them ALL THE TIME. He claims to do it because he feels like he has to in order to get his point across, but sometimes Ashten wasn't so sure.

And then there was Tyler. He was normal, for the most part, but as soon as he got into battle, some type of key turned in his head, and he turned into a complete and total wacko. He could be talking to you about baseball or something one minute, and then bashing in the enemy teams snipers head in the next. It was INSANE how fast this would happen. He was so unpredictable.

The Spy of the team, Nate was a complete jerk. That was all they knew about him.

The Demoman, Kendrick was okay, for the most part. But if he ever EVER had a drunken outrage, people were going to get hurt… very badly.

But the other 3 on his team, The Medic, The Sniper, and The Pyro were a lot friendlier towards each other than the others were. He was with them for now. His eyes were locked on a group of the Reds. There was a Heavy, A Scout, A Sniper, and a Demoman in this group. They could easily ambush them from where they were now.

"Alright" he started "We're gonna go out there and ambush that other group. We need to do this as quickly as possible so we can capture the first and second point and then defend third point before the Reds get to it. Who's with me?"

The Sniper didn't respond. He had an almost perfect shot on the Enemy Pyro's head. He followed closely this time, he didn't need another miss. It took all of his mental focus to time this right. He pulled the trigger, the bullet was fired. Headshot.

"Good shot," the Pyro said from behind his mask.

"Thanks, mate." the Sniper replied

"Will! Matthew!"Ashten yelled scoldingly. The two men immediately turned their attention to the Soldier, Matthew letting out a small yelp of surprise from behind the mask.

"Focus." was all Ashten said after that.

" Sorry. I couldn't waste a good shot." Will replied, adjusting his akubra

"That's alright, but right now, we need to focus on getting those points."

Lukas adjusted his glasses and then spoke "Should ve go get zhe ozhers? Ve could all attack zhe Reds at once and capture zhe points vhile zhey're respawning. Ve'd have zhe victory in zhe bag!"

Ashten nodded with approval at the Medic and instructed Will and Matthew to come with them to gather the others. It took all kinds of forever to gather all of them up into one group, but once they were, they knew they had a good chance of winning this round.

"So, then… when do we attack the bloody pikers?" Will asked, a small hint of impatience in his voice. Ashten didn't turn to face his team directly, and Wills only response was the wind blowing through the trees.

The Reds seemed to had formed a group of their own, Ashten watched every little move they made, until it occurred to him that the Reds knew they were gone and started heading for the next point. Ashten turned his head so his Team could hear him clearer, his voice now sounding menacing.

"Now."


End file.
